Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde
by Bliblou
Summary: Lorsque viennent à s'entrecroiser deux univers, deux personnages, deux 'héros' de mondes réels...Slash. HP/Daniel Radcliffe. RW/DM - huhu.
1. I

Titre : _Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde. _

Pairing : HP/Daniel Radcliffe – et oui, j'innoves totalement, mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop destabilisé. RW/DM – oui, désolé, ça aussi c'est assez nouveau. Mais, j'ai découvert ce couple et je les trouve mignon. Comme Ron est en plus singulièrement malléable... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Warning : Fic romance – comme d'hab' ou presque – mais relativement sombre. Avec un Happy End cependant, évidemment. Vous me connaissez.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous. Et bien nous voilà dans un style d'un nouveau genre. J'espère que vous me suivrez sur cette fic comme vous l'avez fait sur les précédentes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz_

_Blibl'_

* * *

_Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde_

**I. Lorsque vint la rencontre...**

Marcher. C'était devenu une habitude dés le moment où Harry ressentait cette sorte de pointe de lame appuyer douloureusement sur sa poitrine, en tentant sournoisement de s'insinuer jusqu'à son coeur.

Marcher, c'était devenu la petite chose vitale qui rendait la souffrance, la peur et la tristesse moins palpable, plus supportable. Et aujourd'hui, plus encore que la veille.

Aujourd'hui parce que c'était un jour noir, un jour sombre, un jour qui rendait sèche la bouche de l'Elu et lui bloquait la gorge, de cette boule pleine de larmes et de lassitude.

Aujourd'hui, George était mort. Et Harry, son visage noyé de larmes, ne parvenait pas à cesser de marcher. Il ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'encore une personne cher à son coeur l'avait abandonné, parce que cette personne particulièrement, avait été l'un des piliers de sa triste vie. Ce n'était pas glorieux, et cela n'avait pas été beau, du tout. George, épuisé, détruit par la mort de son frère avait touché le fond et avait entraîné Harry avec lui, parce qu'il y avait eu trop de mort, parce que Harry avait souffert, horriblement.

Cela avait été si aisé de simplement se laisser entraîner par George, goûter chaque petites choses qu'il lui avait offert, et tomber, encore et encore, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément. Et rien n'avait été glorieux. Du tout.

Harry se souvenait avec une netteté effrayante de l'état dans lequel Draco l'avait ramené à la maison. Maigre, sale, pleurant, sentant le vomi et le sang, pâle comme un mort, et juste, simplement, tellement chouté qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu son frère de sang. Draco. Celui qui avait enduré autant mais qui n'était pas faible. Celui qui était courageux. Draco.

Harry était faible, Harry était triste, Harry était dépressif. Et Harry ne savait plus rien de cela parce qu'il était un junkie.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé. Tout cela avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt et aujourd'hui, vraiment, il n'y avait plus ni drogue, ni alcool. Juste Harry et les autres. Juste lui tout seul.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Georges non plus. Georges n'était pas remonté, Georges était resté prostré dans sa mélancolie, et finalement, avait rejoint son frère.

Et Harry marchait, pleurait, et souhaitait juste simplement n'avoir jamais connu ce monde.

Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva étalé par terre, un corp plus grand et plus puissant étalé sur le sien.

- & -

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne regardais pas où je marchais. Je suis désolé. » L'homme sur lequel Daniel venait de s'étaler ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait rien, que cette petite égratignure sur sa main ne lui faisait absolument pas mal et que, grand dieu, ce n'était pas une petite chute de rien du tout qui allait l'achever, l'autre ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait le teint un peu verdâtre – par dessus sa pâleur saisissante – et regardait le sang goutter doucement sur sa paume comme si il s'agissait là d'une blessure de guerre faite à l'arme blanche.

« S'il vous plaît Monsieur, je n'ai vraiment rien. Calmez-vous. » Comment un homme plus vieux que lui – peut être vingt-cinq ans? - pouvait avoir l'air si paniqué dû au simple fait qu'ils s'étaient rentré dedans.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Daniel sourit encore de façon rassurante et l'observa un instant, une moue un peu perplexe sur le visage. C'était étrange de se dire que cet homme ne l'avait sans doute absolument pas reconnu. Bien sûr, la perruque blonde et le bonnet en laine noir assorti à la paire de lunettes gigantesques qu'il portait devait y être pour beaucoup, mais c'était toujours étrange quand les gens ne se jetaient pas sur lui en hurlant de manière hystérique. Evidemment, cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais lorsqu'il était aussi près de quelqu'un, c'était inévitable.

Ou bien peut être que l'homme n'en avait rien à foutre de qui il était et était simplement sincèrement consterné par la petite égratignure de rien du tout sur sa main.

L'homme n'était pas bien grand, un visage fin et émacié lui donnait l'air trop fragile pour son âge, et les cheveux noirs qui encadraient de façon désordonné son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus sa pâleur et son air enfantin. Il avait exactement ce physique un peu féminin, un peu trop mince et trop fragile, qu'avait Pierrot la Lune. C'était une référence tout à fait lamentable, mais Daniel n'en démordrait pas. Cet homme ressemblait à l'image mélancolique qu'il se faisait du célèbre Pierrot la Lune.

Et Pierrot la Lune était en train de recouvrir sa plaie d'un mouchoir en soie blanc, avec une grande application. Peut être que ce type était un peu timbré, finalement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? » Demanda Daniel intrigué par les larmes sur le visage de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

L'autre sembla remarquer à quel point il avait l'air pathétique – et Daniel trouvait qu'il avait l'air triste, mais l'expression de l'homme montrait bien le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même – et essuya rapidement son visage, tentant de sourire. Sans succès.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas du tout ma journée. » Et sous les yeux de Daniel, sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire, des sanglots vinrent envahir la gorge de l'inconnu et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent hors de ses yeux.

« Houlà, vous n'allez vraiment pas bien vous. » Non, visiblement pas bien du tout et peu importe ce que Daniel pouvait dire, l'autre n'écoutait pas, pleurant juste là, devant lui.

A bas les anglais et leur horreur des actes réconfortants. Si l'amérique avait appris quelque chose à Daniel, c'était que les câlins étaient une chose incroyablement aisé à donner, et terriblement réconfortants. Alors sans attendre, faisant fie du fait qu'il s'agissait là d'un total inconnu – et peut être s'agissait-il en réalité d'un fan totalement désaxé? - Daniel fit un pas en avant et entoura puis attira l'homme entre ses bras. Et ce fut touchant de voir la manière presque désespéré qu'eut l'homme de se rapprocher, de se raccrocher à lui et de pleurer encore un peu plus.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, et c'était long, surtout au milieu d'une rue suffisamment passante pour que Daniel craigne d'être reconnu et photographié, l'homme finit par se calmer et se recula presque immédiatemment, ses yeux verts, que Daniel voyait vraiment pour la première fois, brillant encore de larmes. Ses joues cependant, se colorèrent sous la gêne.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » Recommença t-il. Et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, haussant un sourcil avant de sourire gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir boire un bon café ou chocolat bien chaud à mon appartement, ça vous fera sûrement du bien. J'habite tout près d'ici. »

- & -

Harry regarda le jeune homme en face de lui et retint un mouvement de recul. Toujours, il avait cette appréhension lorsqu'il marchait dans le monde moldu de tomber sur un sorcier, et de perdre ainsi sa chance d'oublier quelques instants. Et ces instants étaient toujours tellement précieux que Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce garçon était-il l'un des leurs? L'un de ceux qui le poursuivaient et l'épiaient et cherchaient toujours à savoir tout sur lui?

Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pourtant parce que Harry n'avait pas pu. Le sang, par sa faute, coulant sur la main de ce jeune inconnu, et les images qui s'y étaient ajoutés et George et la panique. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que pleurer, sans avoir simplement la force de se retenir. Et ce garçon l'avait gentiment attiré contre lui, comme le faisait Molly avant – avant qu'il ne devienne un Junkie comme son fils – et l'avait gardé là jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Quelqu'un de mal attentionné aurait-il fait cela? Un fan n'aurait-t-il pas simplement été enchanté de voir une expression sur le visage du si ténébreux et impassible Harry Potter, et n'en aurait-il pas profité pour prendre une photo de lui?

Harry n'avait même pas la force de vérifier si l'homme était sorcier ou non. Il avait l'air doux, un peu fou aussi, avec ces cheveux blonds trop épais et ses grandes lunettes carrées, mais ses yeux bleus semblaient trop sincères pour que Harry vraiment, doute de la sincèrité et de l'innocence de sa proposition.

Et puis, pourquoi pas, peut être qu'un chocolat pourrait le reposer, le réchauffer, éliminer cette impression qu'il avait d'être mort aussi, en même temp que George.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il finalement, et le garçon eut un grand sourire et lui saisit la main avec entrain sans qu'Harry n'ait une seule fois le réflexe de l'ôter de là. Il était trop fatigué, trop triste, trop concentré sur le reste. Et cet inconnu pouvait bien décider de le couper en rondelle une fois chez lui, Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Daniel. » Se présenta après quelques pas le jeune homme, en se retournant vers lui. Harry acquiesça, comme pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris et humecta ses lèvres. « Harry. »

Les yeux de 'Daniel' s'écarquillèrent et Harry eut l'impression que cette fois-ci, le garçon l'avait vraiment reconnu et qu'il allait se mettre à hurler partout qu'il était avec Harry Potter et qu'il lui tenait même la main.

Le brun cette fois se recula bel et bien et tira sur sa main, la libérant un peu brusquement de la poigne de l'autre. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec mon nom? » Demanda t-il le plus poliment du monde. Il était un adulte après tout. Il avait tué, s'était drogué, avait couché avec n'importe qui, avait tenté de mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Il était un adulte, à présent. Même si il avait l'impression d'être encore plus jeune que le jour où Sirius était mort.

« Désolé. » Murmura alors Daniel, et ses sourcils reprirent leurs places habituelles et il offrit à Harry eut petite moue contrite. Il eut ensuite un petit rire. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu me faisais une blague. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Harry grogna mais lorsque Daniel reprit sa marche, il n'hésita pas à le suivre. Ils s'arrétèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un grand portail en bois et Daniel tapota sur le digicode avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. « Après vous. » Offrit-il avec un grand sourire en simulant une petite courbette.

Harry répondit par un sourire hésitant et pénétra dans la petite cour pavé, au centre de laquelle se découpait un petit jardin à l'anglaise. Devant lui, et de part et d'autre, s'étendait de larges fenêtres à petits carreaux, à travers lesquelles on devinait à droite, un grand salon, avec un superbe piano à queue et une vaste bibliothèque, en face, une salle à manger spacieuse et éclairée par d'autres fenêtres de l'autre côté, et à gauche, finalement, une cuisine au teinte rouge pratiquement aussi éclairé que la salle à manger. Sans doute l'étage au dessus abritait-il chambres et salles de bains.

« Venez, c'est par là. » L'appela Daniel qui s'était éloigné de lui, vers les portes fenêtres donnant sur la cuisine. Harry acquiesça et le rejoignit rapidement, grimpant les deux marches qui le séparaient de la pièce.

« Alors, Thé, café, chocolat? » Proposa le jeune homme en s'affairant déjà derrière le bar en inox de la cuisine américaine mi-dernier cri mi-ancienne, qui composait la cuisine.

« Chocolat, s'il te plaît. »

« Asseyez-vous là, je vous en prie. » Encore, le brun acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à la grande table en bois encore chargé de croissant et de quelques bols qui avaient dû servir dans la matinée.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux. » Harry se détendait maintenant. La maison était trop moldu pour que Daniel soit un sorcier, et il avait l'air bien trop riche pour qu'il souhaite quoique ce soit en échange de sa vie. - Mais peut être était-il simplement un espèce de sadique fétichiste? -

Déglutissant, Harry réalisa qu'il ne voulait surtout pas penser à cela et ferma brusquement les yeux, tentant de faire fuir chaque petits souvenirs qui tentaient sournoisement de s'insinuer en lui.

« Voilà. » Daniel venait de poser une tasse de chocolat fumant sur la table en face de lui et l'odeur suffit à sortir Harry de sa terreur. Pour l'instant.

« Alors, quel âge as-tu, en fait? » Demanda l'autre avec entrain. Et il ne semblait pas que la timidité eut un jour existé en ce garçon.

« Je ne suis pas si jeune non plus. » Sourit Harry. Il était ennuyeux de se voir passer d'un sentiment à un autre. Mais la cure l'avait laissé dans cet état. Bien, pour être honnête, sans doute était-ce plus le fait qu'il ne suive absolument pas ses séances chez le pychomages qui le rendait instable.

Peu importe.

« Aïe, je dirais au moins 25. » Daniel semblait bien s'amuser, et il était suffisamment gentil et beau pour que Harry sente sa crainte irrationnel s'estomper progressivement. « J'ai 27 ans. » Avoua-t-il finalement. Et il rit légèrement de l'expression de stupeur qui apparu sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Et ben tu les fais pas du tout. »

Daniel sourit un peu et continua. « J'ai 18 ans. » Puis ses yeux se posèrent un instant au dessus du visage de Harry et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. « Oh Seigneur, quelle tête! » Et avant que le brun ait pu comprendre de quoi il parlait, Daniel ôta ses cheveux blonds et ses lunettes. Et encore une fois, Harry eu l'impression qu'il avait à faire à un dingue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une perruque? » Les cheveux blonds avaient révélés une tignasse brune à peine plus ordonnée que la sienne.

L'expression ahuri que lui renvoya le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avoir manqué quelque chose de particulièrement gros.

« Sincèrement, si c'est une blague, saches que tu joues très bien la comédie. »

Mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis un acteur. »

Oh bien, sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme le regardait un peu bizarrement. Harry avait la même réaction lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait, ou agissait envers lui comme si il n'était pas Harry Potter.

Le soucis ici étant que Harry n'était absolument pas au fait de la tendance cinématographique du moment. Il n'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais été au cinéma. D'abord, à cause des Durlsey, puis la guerre, puis la drogue...puis, juste la tristesse. Aucune période de sa vie n'avait été propice à la véritable découverte du monde moldu. Le monde de sa mère.

« Et quel genre de film est-ce que tu tournes? »

- & -

Ok, Daniel avait la désagréable sensation d'être vexé par cet inconnu qui ne savait pas qui il était. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'insensé que l'on ignore son identité. Evidemment, c'était terriblement égocentrique de penser ainsi, mais sachant que la norme était aux hurlements et aux pleures hystériques dés qu'un individu lambda croisait son chemin, il n'y avait pas de mal à se sentir confus. Et bien soit, vexé également, parce que l'homme avait l'air vraiment...intéressant.

« Le nom de Daniel Radcliffe ne vous...te dit rien du tout. » Le visage de l'homme se contracta un instant, il fronça les sourcils et sembla chercher un instant dans sa mémoire puis finalement il se mordit la lèvre, et lui envoya un regard contrit.

« Désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas au fait de ces choses-là. »

Cet homme était vraiment étrange. « Bien, je joues dans des films fantastiques. Actuellement, en réalité, je n'ai joué que dans cinq films. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai joué dans Oliver Twist et ... » « Qu'est-ce que cela fait de jouer quand on est enfant? » L'interrompit Harry. Et Daniel fut vraiment heureux que Harry s'intéresse plus à ce qu'il ressentait en tant qu'acteur, plutôt qu'à sa personne, en tant qu'acteur.

« Et bien, je me souviens de m'être beaucoup ennuyé. » Il rit un instant et reprit. « C'était des heures et des heures de travail. Répéter les scènes, puis les tourner, puis les tourner encore sans jamais oublier le texte, parce que sinon c'était bon pour une nouvelle prise. Et il fallait se lever horriblement tôt, et attendre, soit au chaud soit dans le froid que tout le matériel soit convenablement installé. Bien sûr, ils le préparaient avant, mais les derniers réglages, la lumière etc...Et puis, il fallait attendre que les scènes des autres soient tournées, bien que l'équipe s'arrangeait toujours pour que les scènes des enfants soient tournées les mêmes jours pour qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre. Mais globalement c'était assez chiant. Mais lorsqu'on tournait, c'était phénoménal. »

Daniel avait toujours été passionné par le cinéma, la télé. Sûrement était-ce dans les gênes mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait sa vie. Pas pour l'argent ; bien sûr c'était assez cool d'être l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, et c'était amusant d'être célèbre. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était jouer. Jouer et ensuite regarder ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était tout un morceau de sa vie, c'était son travail. Et il était content que l'homme en face de lui semble si intéressé, sans le connaître.

« Tu avais quel âge? »

« Sept ans. » Harry sembla un instant surpris puis impressionné. « Whoua. » Il avala une gorgée de chocolat et fixa un instant son visage sur celui de Daniel avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

« Quoi? » Demanda celui-ci, sans comprendre.

« J'essaie vraiment de relier ton visage à un film dont j'aurais pu entendre parler, mais je ne vois vraiment pas, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce doit être vexant pour toi. »

Daniel sourit et ressentit encore une fois un élan de sympathie et de tendresse pour Harry. « Au contraire Harry, tout le monde me connait, et c'est épuisant, tu ne peux même pas savoir. Tout le temps à devoir sortir camouflé, ou avec des gardes du corps, et avec des inconnus qui viennent et t'arrêtent et te supplient pour une photo ou un autogoraphe. » Il sourit doucement et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, je ne me plains pas de ma situation, je l'ai choisi. Mais c'est fatiguant parfois. »

L'autre acquiesça sans rien dire, les yeux étrangements vitreux. « Et finalement, quel genre de film t'a rendu aussi célèbre, que je me dépêche d'aller le voir. »

Daniel rougit de l'attention et haussa encore les sourcils. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il avait à présenter les films dans lesquelles il jouait. Cette journée était vraiment surréaliste.

« C'est l'adaptation d'un roman fantastique, peut être que de ça tu en as entendu parler. En sept Tomes. » Harry le regardait avec toujours autant d'innocence et Daniel ne doutait pas du tout que l'homme ne savait aboslument pas de quel livre il voulait parler.

« Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter? »

* * *

_Chapitre suivant : _**II. ****Lorsque vint l'amour.**

_Cette fic est une mini-fic. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, mais ce ne sera pas très long. J'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. J'avoues que c'est assez difficile d'écrire sur une personne réelle. Surtout que l'on a vu en vrai. - J'ai vu EQUUS, c'est de là qu'est parti cette idée. Bref, autant je connais trés bien Harry, autant je ne connais pas beaucoup Daniel Radcliffe...Déjà que je n'aime pas trop comment il joue dans Harry Potter...Par contre, c'est définitivement un excellent acteur de théatre. La pièce était magnifique. Et lui, trés beau tout nu, lol. :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. _

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	2. II

Titre : _Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde. _

Pairing : HP/Daniel Radcliffe – et oui, j'innoves totalement, mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop destabilisé. RW/DM – oui, désolé, ça aussi c'est assez nouveau. Mais, j'ai découvert ce couple et je les trouve mignon. Comme Ron est en plus singulièrement malléable... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Warning : Fic romance – comme d'hab' ou presque – mais relativement sombre. Avec un Happy End cependant, évidemment. Vous me connaissez.

- & -

_Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde_

**II. Lorsque vint l'amour...**

« Harry, s'il te plaît! »

Les yeux bouffis de sommeil de Harry émergèrent à peine de la couverture lorsque retentit dans la chambre la voix de son amant et il grogna.

« Allez Harry, dis oui, je dois être sur le plateau dans dix minutes. » Marmonna Daniel en enfilant une paire de chaussettes au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

« Ok, d'accord. » Répondit dans un baillement l'Elu en se laissant rouler sur le dos, les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête.

« Merci Ry'. » Daniel se pencha en souriant au dessus du lit, posa un genoux sur la couverture blanche et prit le visage de Harry entre ses larges mains avant de l'embrasser.

« Will passera te chercher. »

« 'Kay. » Soupira Harry en replongeant doucement dans le sommeil. Les baisers de Daniel étaient comme une fine poudre de diamant. Harry aurait cent fois préféré le garder ici avec lui plutôt que le laisser retourner _là-bas_. Mais comme il n'avait aucun argument tenant la route pour l'empêcher de jouer un rôle totalement faux, le brun se contentait d'acquiescer mollement et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, avant de se mettre à attendre la fin de la journée avec patience.

« J'y vais alors. » Entendit-il Daniel marmonner sans grand entrain de la porte de la chambre. Harry lui lança un dernier regard et sourit, et l'acteur les yeux pleins d'amour lui envoya un baiser et disparut.

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois que Harry et Daniel s'étaient rentrés dedans par mégarde sur une petite rue piétonne en plein centre de Londres. C'était également totalement par hasard – mais Harry ne croyait pas au hasard alors, ceci n'était pas forcément tout à fait vrai – que leur rencontre ait engendré une si grande passion. Et c'était encore plus par hasard qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Eux. L'un acteur, jouant le rôle de l'autre.

Lorsque Daniel avait 'révélé' le nom du film dans lequel il jouait, Harry avait eu un temps d'arrêt si long que le plus jeune avait un instant paniqué. Le survivant avait ensuite reprit ses esprits et avait fixé encore un peu Daniel.

_« Qu'est-ce que ces livres racontent? » Avait demandé Harry d'une voix blanche. Daniel avait eu du mal à répondre tant le ton de l'homme l'avait choqué._

_« Heu, et bien, l'histoire d'un sorcier, qui s'appelle Harry Potter. De sa première année dans une école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, à sa septième année. Il est l'élu d'une prophétie et il doit tuer un mage noir. C'est un très bon livre. Tu... » Il fronça les sourcils et jaugea encore Harry. « Tu en as entendu parler? » Harry s'était empressé de secouer la tête. « Non » « Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? » _

_Le brun aux yeux verts avaient alors déglutit un moment, et il cherchait sans doute une réponse adéquate, puis il avait finalement avoué la vérité._

_« C'est que, je m'appelle Harry Potter, alors... »_

_L'autre avait à ce moment-là écarquillé les yeux et n'avait su quoi dire. « Et bien, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de Harry Potter en Angleterre non? » Avait tenté Harry, accompagnant sa remarque d'un sourire qu'il espérait aussi convaincant que possible._

_Daniel avait acquiescé, écarquillé encore une fois les yeux puis avait étouffé un rire. « Et bien, cette rencontre est réellement étrange. »_

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Avait murmuré Harry en réponse. _

_« Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ais jamais entendu parler de ces livres, ils sont mondialement connus. L'auteur est milliardaire. » _

_Harry avait à son tour eut l'air terriblement surpris, et s'était demandé comment Hermione ne pouvait être au courant de cela...Pourquoi aucun sorcier, ne semblait être au courant de cela! Avait-il soudainement basculé dans un monde parallèle?_

Harry se souvenait d'avoir ensuite soupiré_. _

_Et bien, au moins toutes ces nouvelles bizarroïdes lui faisaient-elles oublier le fait que Georges était mort._

_Non. Le brun avait à peine pensé cela qu'il avait senti son souffle se raréfier, instantanément. Et se connaissant, il avait su immédiatement qu'il allait faire une crise, maintenant. C'était toujours ainsi, sans signe avant coureur. Il pouvait lire un livre une minute, et la seconde suivante, une pensée passait par là et le figeait, et l'emportait loin. Très loin._

_Lentement, il se s'était senti basculer de sa chaise alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration, et il avait à peine entendu Daniel paniquer, le rassurer quant au fait qu'il appelait une ambulance, et lui de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas ça, que c'était normal, que ça allait passer 's'il te plaît', qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience._

Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté Daniel.

C'était bizarre, vraiment, d'aimer quelqu'un qui jouait lui-même. Bien sûr, ce Harry Potter dont l'histoire était raconté partout n'avait rien à voir avec la véritable histoire – quoique les morts étaient bels et biens là – mais Harry se sentait étrange de savoir que sa vie était également étalé dans le monde moldu.

Merlin, non, ce n'était pas cela. Il ne se sentait pas étrange. Il était mal. Malheureux, vide, il se sentait suffoquer lorsqu'il y pensait. Non content d'avoir cette auréole de gloire morbide au dessus de sa tête dans son monde, il avait appris qu'il l'avait aussi ici, dans le monde moldu. Et qui était cette femme qui avait fait de sa vie un best-seller? Qui avait osé?

Harry soupira et se leva. Il passait souvent par ce genre de petites phases d'introspection douloureuse. Parfois quant à la situation présente, avec Dan et tout ça. Parfois, à cause de son passé, à cause de sa famille, de ses amis, dont il n'avait jamais parlé à Daniel, qui se posait des questions, qui lui posait des questions...Tout était tellement compliqué.

Parfois, Harry avait simplement envie de lâcher prise, et de ressombrer. Mais Georges n'était plus là pour lui tenir la main, pour l'accompagner. Et malgré toute l'horreur que cela avait été, Harry était alors à Georges, et Georges était à Harry.

Maintenant, ils étaient simplement l'un sans l'autre. Maintenant, Harry était juste tout seul. Avec Daniel.

Et c'était bien, vraiment. Daniel était absolument adorable. Par Merlin, Harry l'adorait, il était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, et il l'aimait tellement. Mais c'était dur aussi parfois. Ils ne sortaient jamais ensemble – Daniel n'était pas gay, après tout – et Harry restait la plupart du temps seul chez l'acteur à l'attendre, à lui préparer à manger, à ne rien faire. Il n'avait cependant pas coupé les ponts avec les autres, ceux de l'autre monde, et parfois il passait la journée avec eux.

Mais personne, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, ne savait pour le reste. Et Harry était fatigué de cacher, de mentir. Il était fatigué d'être fatigué.

Le téléphone sonna et Harry sursauta légèrement. Il traversa la chambre dans laquelle il s'était installé pour lire un livre et descendit l'escalier qui menait au salon. Là, sur la petite table basse avait été abandonné son téléphone portable. Un simple D. apparaissait sur l'écran, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter que Dan tombe une liste de noms bien trop connus pour rester une coïncidence. « Bonjour Dray » Répondit-il d'une voix enjoué. « Bonjour, Harry » Répondit Draco, d'une voix basse et un peu amusé.

« Comment vas-tu? »

La voix au bout du fil était joyeuse, alors sans doute Draco allait-il bien. Mais, à la réflexion, Draco allait toujours bien, il avait Ron. Ou lui-même, quand il s'agissait de réminiscence de _là-bas_.

« Comment vas-tu _toi_, Harry? Tu étais sensé m'appeler hier soir, tu te souviens? »

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'un des larges fauteuils beiges du salon. Hier soir, Daniel lui faisait l'amour.

« Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. Je vais bien Draco, aucun problème. »

Il sentit que le blond hochait la tête et il sourit légèrement. « Est-ce que tu as fait chier Ron toute la nuit avec ça? » Demanda t-il, un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres. « Bien sûr, entre deux orgasmes, je lui demandais où tu pouvais bien être. » Répondit Draco d'un ton faussement sérieux, du tac au tac.

Harry éclata de rire et se blottit un peu plus dans le fauteuil. « Sincèrement Harry, tout va bien, vraiment? Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, hein? Depuis que tu as quitté ton appartement tu... » « Draco. » Gronda alors Harry, mais gentiment. « Je vais bien, bon sang. Je suis installé chez un ami moldu, et tout va très bien. Je dors bien, je mange bien. Je vais vraiment bien. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil puis Draco soupira. « D'accord. » Et Harry était sûr que cette réponse n'était en rien rassurante pour Draco. Le blond avait besoin de le voir, presque tout le temps. Une moyenne de trois à quatre fois par semaine semblait à peine le satisfaire.

Quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait arraché de son trou, Draco et Ron l'avaient gardé chez eux, et l'avaient choyé, puis il était parti en cure, parce que rien ne marchait, et lorsqu'il en était sorti, il avait encore été 'enlevé' par ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais un jour il avait dit 'stop', et il était finalement parti s'installer ailleurs, pas trop loin, ni trop près.

Mais Draco se souvenait parfaitement des fois où il avait dit aller bien, où il lui avait assuré par téléphone, du fin fond de sa petite chambre trop grande, trop noire, trop mauvaise, qu'il allait bien.

Et Draco n'y avait pas cru et était venu et Harry était presque mort, déjà.

« Draco, vraiment. J'ai quelqu'un qui veille sur moi aussi bien que tu le fais. Et je vais bien. »

En vérité, Harry n'allait pas_ vraiment _bien mais il avait instauré une sorte de statu quo à l'intérieur de lui-même et il s'était figuré que les journées passées à attendre Dan était ce qui était le mieux pour lui, le plus stable.

Et pourvu que ça dure.

« Bon, tu passes à la maison cette après-midi? » Demanda Draco en changeant de sujet. Sauf que Harry savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une volonté de changer de sujet, mais bien d'une manière de voir véritablement si tout allait bien pour lui. Sauf que le brun avait promis quelque chose à Daniel, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse encore une scène sur le fait qu'il ne disait jamais rien quant à sa famille ou ses amis. Harry se souvenait encore trop bien de la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient eu.

Daniel avait tenté de trouver quel métier pouvait bien exercer les parents de Harry et celui-ci le laissait faire. Du moins, l'avait-il laissé proposer des choses au début. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre Daniel parler de ses parents morts, il avait explosé. Si c'était dur de ne pas lui révéler qu'ils étaient morts, du fait de l'étrange coïncidence que cela risquait de créer, c'était encore plus difficile de l'entendre déblatérer des éventualités qui auraient pu être vrai. Mais qui n'avait plus aucune chance de l'être.

_« S'il te plaît Daniel, tu n'y es pas du tout, alors arrêtes. » Le plus jeune des deux bruns l'avait regardé avec un fond d'agacement avant de pincer ses lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment si désagréable que j'essaie de découvrir un peu de choses sur toi? » Avait-il continué d'un ton plus froid. Puis il s'était retourné vers le plan de travail de la cuisine et avait recommencé à couper les carottes en rondelles. « Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être cuisinier? Ton père fait la cuisine, et ta mère sert en salle? » Aucune réponse ne vint de Harry et Daniel continua. « Bien, en fait peut être que c'est quelque chose de glauque? Tu viens d'une famille de junkie qui t'ont vendu pour de la drogue et... » « TA GUEULE! » _

C'était là qu'il avait explosé. Il savait que Daniel n'avait dit ça que pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il lui avoue une bonne fois pour toute afin que son ami ne s'imagine pas ce genre de choses morbides, mais Harry n'avait pas réagit comme il l'attendait.

_« Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille, ou de quoique ce soit. C'est ma vie, ok. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Sa colère était irrationnel, et il était évident que Daniel n'accepterait pas cela. Après tout, il l'avait déjà présenté à son meilleur ami, et à ses parents. Il avait pris sur lui de risquer d'être découvert par tous les paparazzis qui lui couraient après pour le présenter, pour rendre leur relation officielle. Mais Harry n'avait juste pas la force d'avouer la vérité. Pas alors que Daniel jouait son rôle et qu'il croyait que l'histoire en fait, c'était incroyablement bien fini. Ce n'était pas vrai._

Alors maintenant au moins, il pouvait faire un effort. Il avait promis de venir voir Harry sur le plateau de tournage, pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'il rencontre en tant qu'ami ses collègues, qu'il voit un peu comment un film marchait, etc. Et le meilleur ami de Harry devait passer le prendre dans dix minutes.

« Désolé Dray, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi. Mais je te promets que je ferais un effort pour passer demain dans la journée, ça te va? Ton petit coeur de mère poule est rassuré? » Son ton était plus empli de tendresse que de sarcasme mais Draco ne se retint pas de lui répondre de ce ton pitoyable et concerné duquel il savait trop bien joué. « S'il te plaît Harry, je n'arrêterais jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, d'accord. Je sais bien que tu vas mieux, mais j'ai toujours peur que ça revienne. Comme ça revient avec moi de temps en temps, tu comprends. »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Draco avait beau avoir l'air d'être en pleine forme tout le temps, il savait que Ron le ramassait de temps en temps à la petite cuillère, ivre mort et pleurant comme un bébé. Mais Draco malgré tout ce que son père leur avait fait, avait tenu à garder cette prestance, cette caractéristique de la noblesse Malfoyienne qui voulait que rien de ce que les héritiers ressentaient ne soit visible. Draco était juste incroyablement courageux.

« Je sais Dray, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais vraiment bien. » Et il devrait sûrement lui parler de Daniel et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et que c'était ça qui le faisait tenir. Mais Draco ne verrait sûrement pas d'un bon oeil qu'un type qui jouait le propre rôle – qui se finissait bien – de Harry soit une bonne fréquentation pour lui. Est-ce que l'Elu n'allait pas simplement vivre à travers ce garçon?

Harry pinça ses lèvres et soupira. Bien, il attendrait sûrement encore un peu.

Soudain, Hary entendit l'une des portes fenêtres du salon s'ouvrir et il se redressa, offrant un sourire de bienvenue à William.

« Bon, mon chauffeur est arrivé, je te laisse. Je te promets que je passerais demain, d'accord. » Et sans attendre de réponse du blond, Harry raccrocha. Il savait que Will travaillait autant que Daniel a essayé de savoir ce qu'était sa vie en dehors de cette maison.

« Salut Harry Potter. » William, depuis leur rencontre, était toujours très amusé par le fait que son meilleur ami fréquente justement un type appelé Harry Potter. C'était énorme. Totalement bizarre et surréaliste. Incroyable.

« Bonjour, Will, toujours pas remis? » Mais ce Harry n'avait sans doute vraiment aucun rapport avec le personnage de roman du même nom. Le brun était sarcastique et froid, avec un sacré humour noir à l'anglaise. « Je me remettrais de cette énorme mascadre quand tu avoueras t'appeler Bob. »

Harry éclata de rire et se leva, secouant la tête. « Tu es un idiot. Ce n'est pas à moi de changer mon nom, c'est à l'auteur de votre cher roman de changer celui de son héro. »

Ce fut au tour de Will de secouer la tête. « Bien sûr, ce serait tellement simple, hein? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux échangèrent un sourire puis Will reprit :

« Bon, c'est pas tout monsieur l'usurpateur d'identité, mais on a du chemin à faire. Est-ce que tu es prêt? »

« Oui. » Et cela se voyait sans doute qu'il avait tout sauf envie d'aller là-bas. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas lu les livres, il ne savait pas ce que racontait cette bonne femme sur son compte. Et il ne voulait surtout pas la rencontrer. Il avait demandeéà Daniel si elle allait être là et le jeune homme lui avait répondu en haussant les épaules qu'il n'en savait rien.

«Allons-y alors. »

Harry acquiesça à contre-coeur et ils quittèrent ensemble la maison. Bien, pourvu que ca dure.

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	3. III

Titre : _Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde. _

Pairing : HP/Daniel Radcliffe – et oui, j'innoves totalement, mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop destabilisé. RW/DM – oui, désolé, ça aussi c'est assez nouveau. Mais, j'ai découvert ce couple et je les trouve mignon. Comme Ron est en plus singulièrement malléable... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Warning : Fic romance – comme d'hab' ou presque – mais relativement sombre. Avec un Happy End cependant, évidemment. Vous me connaissez.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Comme je suis bleuis des joues suite à mon opération des dents de sagesse, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je n'ai pas la force psychologique de faire les réponses aux reviews, ni le temps d'ailleurs, parce que je travaille dans une demi-heure...Mais...Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est gentil de suivre malgré l'étrangeté de tout ça. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

_Biz, Blibl'_

- & -

_Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde_

III. Lorsque vint la vérité

Le trajet jusqu'au 'plateau studio' comme l'appelait Will, était situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres. Ce qui, bien malheureusement pour Harry, signifiait une heure de monologue ininterrompu de Will, seulement ciselé de-ci de-là par des onomatopées grognées du brun. Vraiment, cela devait se sentir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés cependant, Harry avait réussi à faire une sorte de deal avec lui-même, qui sous-entendait de ne rien prendre en compte de ce qu'il allait voir. De rester spectateur. De se persuader du fait que rien de ce qu'il allait voir là, n'était la réalité, n'avait à voir avec lui, ou était voué à ressembler un tant soit peu à sa vie.

Non, ce qu'il allait voir sur ce 'plateau studio', le rôle que Daniel mettait tant de coeur à jouer, n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Parce que lui était réel.

Will l'entraîna donc comme si il était chez lui à travers un dédale de grands échaffaudages, puis d'immenses décors qui donnèrent une indication à Harry quant au degrès de vérité que les cinéastes mettaient visiblement dans leur film – c'est à dire, au vue de la réplique de ce qui devait être le chemin de traverse, quasiment nul.

Ils atteignirent après dix bonnes minutes de marche un hangard plus large et haut que les autres, et après un bref signe de tête à un homme habillé de noir, Will tira Harry et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Harry, Will! » S'exclama Daniel alors que les deux nouveaux venus se frayaient un chemin parmi la multitude de cables qui trainaient par terre.

Le meilleur ami de l'acteur le salua d'un grand sourire et d'une accolade tandis que Harry se contentait d'un bref sourire un peu tendu. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui. « Détends-toi, 'Ry. Ce n'est quand même pas si terrible d'être entouré d'acteurs mondialement connus! » S'amusa le jeune homme dix ans plus jeune que son compagnon, en bombant le torse.

Will lui envoya alors un coup de coude dans le ventre et Daniel se plia en deux. « De quelle modestie effarante tu fais preuve, Dan! C'est spectaculaire. »

L'autre lui envoya un regard faussement agacé et se redressa, effleurant discrètement la main de Harry. Et le brun de se retenir simplement de faire demi-tour et de tout oublier.

« Allez viens, je vais te présenter à tout le monde. On allait passer à table. »

Encore une fois, Harry se fit embarquer par plus jeune que lui dans un dédale d'appareils électriques sophistiqués et sans doute hors de prix, avant qu'ils ne débouchent finalement dans un décor immense, représentant - Harry n'avait pas grand doute puisqu'il y avait là la table des professeurs et au moins les couleurs des maisons – la grande salle.

« Alors, impressionné? » Lui souffla Daniel à l'oreille.

Harry acquiesça. C'était toujours touchant la manière dont Daniel avait l'air de prendre à coeur les réflexions de Harry. Le jeune homme semblait en permanence angoissé de déplaire au plus vieux, de le contrarier, et de le voir partir. Et Harry ne comprenait simplement pas cela, parce que c'était Daniel, l'être exemplaire qui n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer lui, l'ancien junkie fauteur de trouble, instable et dépressif.

« C'est superbe Dan. Tu as de la chance de travailler dans un endroit pareil. Ils ont fait du beau boulot, vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas difficile ici de faire semblant d'être sincère avec une personne qu'on chérissait énormément, et Harry se dit qu'il devait être également assez simple de réellement trouver ce décor magnifique. Tant qu'il n'était pas associé à la grande salle de Poudlard, ou à un livre relatant sa vie, ou à la guerre.

« Et bien Daniel, je vois que tu as encore invité un ami ici? » Leur parvint alors une voix dans leurs dos. Daniel secoua la tête en souriant avant de se retourner.

L'homme en face d'eux devait avoir une soixantaine d'année, l'air charmant d'un aristocrate anglais sans le côté séduisant des dandys. Harry se retint de hausser un sourcil en se demandant qui cet homme pouvait bien jouer.

« Ah Alan, je te présente Harry Potter, et ce n'est pas une blague. C'est un ami. Harry, je te présente Alan qui, désolé Alan mais il ne sait rien des films, interprète le rôle de Severus Snape, un professeur de potion solitaire et revêche. »

Il fallut à Harry toute sa maîtrise en tant qu'ancien soldat du bien et tout le tralala pour retenir sa bouche de béer et ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Ou bien simplement de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Cet homme jouait le rôle de Severus? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Bien, il était toujours un peu étrange d'imaginer Daniel jouer son propre rôle, puisque Dan avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux châtains foncés, était plutôt musclé et bien bâti, et assez grand, tandis que Harry était réellement noir de cheveux, avait les yeux verts forêts de pin – c'était Ginny qui avait trouvé cette appelation – et était franchement petit et fin par rapport à la moyenne masculine - Du genre un mètre soixante huit plutôt que le mètre soixante-quinze de rigueur – mais cet homme-là! Ce Alan-qui-jouait-Severus n'avait pas l'ombre d'une ressemblance avec l'original.

D'abord, Severus était grand, vraiment grand. Il devait avoisinner le mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Ensuite, il était fin, vraiment fin. Avec un visage long et comme taillé au couteau, bien net. Et Severus était justement cette représentation du dandy discret un peu évaporé et secret. Mais par l'enfer, il n'était en rien comparable à ce vieux monsieur un peu rabougri, qui certes, avait l'air passablement jovial quant il souriait, mais était – et Harry le remarquait seulement maintenant – habillé de façon totalement incongru et sans commune mesure avec les véritables goûts vestimentaires de Severus.

Et puis, autre fait d'une importance crasse, Daniel lui avait dit qu'il tournait le dernier épisode de la saga de 'Harry Potter', qui correspondait à la septième année de Harry à Poudlard...Ors...Severus Snape avait été trahit et enlevé au milieu de sa sixième année. Il avait été torturé, pratiquement tué, et finalement Rémus l'avait récupéré au dernier moment, à peine encore vivant et _aveugle et_ il s'en occupait depuis lors, dans un petit cottage au nord de l'écosse où il résidait tous les deux, avec le fils de Rémus et de Tonks. - Oh, par l'enfer, il espérait que Tonks - _celle qui jouait Tonks!! - _n'était pas là, il ne voulait pas voir qui était Tonks dans leurs sordides jeux. Il voulait même partir maintenant.

« Harry! »

Le survivant reprit brutalement pied avec la réalité et réussit en peu de temps à reprendre contenance alors que l'homme-qui-jouait-Severus l'observait avec intérêt. Il se força à sourire et lui tendit la main. « Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je suis assez fatigué en ce moment. »

'Alan' acquiesça et saisit sa main. « Je vous en prie, je sais comment sont ces jeunes. Epuisant. »

'Ces jeunes' devait sous-entendre Will et Daniel qui s'étaient quelque peu éloignés et parlaient avec animation à un groupe d'autres jeunes.

Et Harry sentit son coeur louper un battement et sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il réalisa avec _qui _Daniel et Will parlaient. Avec un signe de tête à l'homme qui semblait occupé à lire un livre - ou un script-, le brun s'éloigna légèrement sans toutefois se rapprocher trop de ses deux amis.

Il ne voulait pas être là.

La rousse devait être Ginny alors, se dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'associer chaque visage aux personnes réelles qu'ils étaient sensés représentés.

Harry serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Ginny n'était pas comme ça.

Cette jeune fille souriante, aux yeux bleus, et aux longs cheveux roux tombant sur des vêtements un peu rapiécés et visiblement moldu-mais-pas-trop n'avait rien à voir avec la Ginny qu'il connaissait.

Ginny était bien plus belle que cela. Bien sûr, elle avait 28 ans aujourd'hui, mais Harry se souvenait encore très bien d'elle quand elle avait 16 ans, et elle était déjà belle.

Elle avait des cheveux courts et fins, qui volaient toujours autour de son visage plus ovale que celui de cette fille. Elle avait des pommettes plus hautes, plus pleines et plus rouges et un sourire beaucoup plus timide mais bien plus vrai que celui de cette usurpatrice. Cette fille n'était pas Ginny.

Et les autres ne devaient pas être mieux.

Bruquement, Harry sentit sa tête tourner et alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'encore une fois, Daniel tentait d'attirer son attention et se rapprochait de lui, le brun réalisa que si Ginny était là, alors sans doute Fred et George y étaient aussi. Et autant la jeune femme était en vie et saine et sauve et tout allait bien pour elle – elle était même maman de deux petits garçons roux – les jumeaux eux étaient une plaie béante dans la poitrine de Harry.

Et il ne voulait absolument pas la voir se vider de son sang. Surtout pas devant Daniel et tous ces gens.

« Je suis vraiment épuisé Dan. » Souffla t-il au plus jeune alors que l'acteur l'avait rejoint en quelques enjambés, l'air inquiet.

Daniel haussa un sourcil et se retint visiblement de lever une main pour la poser sur son front et évaluer sa température. Il acquiesça. « Tu veux que Will te ramène? Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir alors que tu ne te sentais pas bien. » Et il avait l'air réellement sincèrement désolé. Tellement que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de forcer le calme à revenir en lui, et il sourit à Daniel de manière rassurante.

« Dan, t'inquiètes, je suis un adulte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous allez jouer comme scène, tout à l'heure. »

Daniel resta un instant à fixer son petit ami, pour être certain que vraiment, tout allait bien et que vraiment, Harry était bien l'adulte et lui le jeune adolescent un peu fou puis finit par hocher la tête.

« On va jouer la scène dans la forêt. Ils vont nous faire bouger dans une heure à peu près. »

« La scène dans la forêt? » Se força à demander Harry alors qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de forêt. Surtout pas. « Ouai. Attends, tiens, Jason! »

Un homme de haute stature qui était de dos et discutait avec 'Alan-qui-jouait-Severus' se retourna et les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Harry et Daniel.

« Ry', je te présente Jason Isaac, Jason, voici Harry Potter, un ami. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague. »

La réaction des acteurs et des autres membres de l'équipe n'était pas très dérangeante pour Harry. Au contraire, il semblait que le fait qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter était juste amusant, mais sans rien de plus.

« Ah et Jason joue Lucius Malfoy, la scène dans la forêt est celle pendant laquelle les Malfoy sauvent le héros Harry Potter et... »

_Non._

Un bruit. Quelque chose de métallique, de violent, de dur, résonna à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry comme un marteau qu'on aurait jeté avec force sur une immense armature en métal.

_Non. _

Maintenant c'était trop. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sans faire attention à quoique ce soit autour de lui, à l'expression inquiète de Daniel quant à son mouvement de recul, ou à celle à la fois ennuyée et surprise des deux hommes, le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas et sa respiration devint encore un peu plus laborieuse.

« Harry! » S'exclama Daniel vraiment inquiet alors qu'il tentait encore une fois de savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Ca suffit! » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Arrêtez-ça maintenant. Je... » Merlin, il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça, il ne pouvait pas leur dire que tout était faux, que Les Malfoys ne l'avaient pas sauvés. - _COMMENT AURAIENT-ILS PU!!! - _, qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres scènes dans la forêt que celle qui avait vu la mort de Seamus Finnigan, Tonks et Blaise Zabini, que Severus était aveugle et faible, et triste et amer mais gentil, et sûrement pas revêche et solitaire.

Et _PAR L'ENFER, LES MALFOYS NE LES AVAIENT PAS SAUVES! _

« Harry! »

Il partait en courant à présent et personne ne tentait ou n'arrivait à le retenir. Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'interposer, ou de le rattraper parce que lui connaissait la magie et que si il ne voulait pas, alors on ne le forcerait pas.

Jamais.

Tournant à l'angle d'un mur et se cachant dans un coin, il transplana.

* * *

_Compliqué, troublant, étrange...Chiant??_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	4. IV

Titre : _Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde. _

Pairing : HP/Daniel Radcliffe – et oui, j'innoves totalement, mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop destabilisé. RW/DM – oui, désolé, ça aussi c'est assez nouveau. Mais, j'ai découvert ce couple et je les trouve mignon. Comme Ron est en plus singulièrement malléable... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Warning : Fic romance – comme d'hab' ou presque – mais relativement sombre. Avec un Happy End cependant, évidemment. Vous me connaissez.

- & -

_Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde_

Harry avait simplement disparut. Will et Daniel avaient beau eu le chercher dans tous les recoins du plateau, et sur les autres chantiers également, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'homme. Harry était parti.

« Vraiment Daniel, _maintenant _tu ne peux plus continuer à me certifier que ce mec est équilibré ! » L'acteur ne pu se retenir de jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne cilla pas un instant, et il soupira. Bien sûr, Will avait aussi remarqué le fait qu'Harry n'était pas toujours très…normal ? Parfois, il paraissait si loin dans ses pensées qu'il fallait l'appeler plusieurs fois, voire même le secouer, pour qu'il reprenne part à la réalité.

Une fois, Harry s'était assoupi sur le canapé et Will avait voulu le réveiller ; à peine avait-il posé sa main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement, que le brun s'était redressé en poussant un cri, et l'avait écarté d'un geste brusque du bras, manquant le projeter contre la table basse derrière lui. Depuis, malgré toute la politesse dont pouvait faire preuve le plus jeune à l'égard de 'Harry Potter' il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait toujours ce doute sournois, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille que le type que se tapait son frère – presque frère – n'était qu'une espèce de grand malade bon pour l'asile. Et Daniel était tout à fait au fait des pensées de Will.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison. Peut être que qu'il sera sur la route, ou bien déjà rentré. » Lâcha l'acteur alors qu'ils avaient rejoint le plateau et l'équipe. Rien n'avait été tourné aujourd'hui, mais Daniel ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi et ne pas partir à la recherche de son amant.

L'équipe et les adultes se mirent alors à le réprimander, arguant que c'était tout simplement impossible de décaler une journée de tournage mais Daniel n'écouta rien, et répliqua que lorsque Jason avait dû s'absenter le jour de la finale de son fils, personne n'avait rien dit. « Et je me fous de ce que vous pensez, c'est clair ?! » Et il quitta la pièce, l'esprit en ébullition, de plus en plus inquiet.

Cependant, lorsqu'il atteint la maison, il sentit la même angoisse qui s'était pourtant amoindri pendant qu'il était au volant revenir avec force. Pas de trace d'Harry nulle part. Alors, bordel, où pouvait-il bien être ?

« Où es-tu Harry, bon sang. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il faisait pour la deuxième fois le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé et plongea son visage entre ses mains trembalnte d'angoisse. Autant, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était fou, autant, il avait certaines réactions qui rendaient évident le fait qu'il était sans doute légèrement dépressif. « Oh putain Harry, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? » Encore et encore, il marmonnait, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour retrouver Harry, se rendant compte alors qu'un poids tombait dans sa poitrine qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur Harry. « Merde ! » S'exclama t-il encore, de colère cette fois, en donnant involontairement un coup de pied dans la table basse. Un des objets qui étaient posés dessus vola au loin et résonna lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol.

Le téléphone d'Harry.

Se levant rapidement, Daniel s'empressa d'aller ramasser le mobile et tapota pour trouver la liste des contacts. Des contacts sans aucun nom. Juste des lettres. « Est-ce que tu as à ce point-là peur que je découvre ta famille ? » La colère et la fatigue et la peur de ne plus jamais revoir Harry tiraillaient de toute part le jeune homme, sans attendre il fit défiler les lettres et ferma les yeux, il pressa alors le bouton d'appel, au hasard des lettres et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

Trois tonalités retentirent. « Tiens, je croyais que tu étais occupé ? » Résonna une voix après cela. « Harry ? » Continua-t-elle alors que Daniel ne donnait pas de réponse.

« Hello ! » « Bonjour. »

Il y eut un silence puis la voix du propriétaire de la lettre D reprit. « Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas Harry vous, hein ? »

« Non. » Daniel soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. « Je m'appelle Daniel, je suis le petit ami de Harry. »

Au vu du hoquet de surprise qu'il reçut en réponse, Daniel comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ignorer des choses sur Harry. « Vous l'ignoriez ? Ca fait six mois qu'on est ensemble. Sauf qu'il a disparu et je ne sais pas où le trouver. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'autre semblant tout un coup inquiet. « Je suis un acteur, et je l'ai emmené sur le plateau de tournage, il a…je sais pas…Il a fui, il s'est mis à crier des trucs puis il est parti. » Il sentit presque l'autre hausser un sourcil, puis il grogna. « Je ne comprends pas bien là. » Dit-il. « Quelle genre de film c'était en fait ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules et soupira. Il espérait que le type qu'il avait au téléphone n'était pas du genre 'fan' et que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de lui. « C'est un film fantastique. Harry Potter, vous connaissez. »

-&-

« Harry Potter, vous connaissez ? »

Une bombe dans le salon n'aurait sans doute pas choqué plus Draco. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries? Reprenant son souffle, Draco déplaça le téléphone en plaçant une main sur l'écouteur. « Ron, ramènes tes fesses. » Appela t-il d'une voix aussi discrète que possible. Le rouquin arriva quelques instants plus tard et Draco pressa le bouton du haut parleur. « De quoi parle ce film ? » Demanda Draco après quelques instants.

« Vous ne savez pas non plus ? Bon sang, mais d'oû vous sortez ? » Visiblement, le jeune homme semblait passablement énervé. « Harry Potter est un sorcier et il lui arrive plein de trucs. Il doit combattre un mage noir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Harry a disparu. »

« Demandes-lui pourquoi Harry est parti. » Souffla Ron. Draco répéta la question. « Il a parlé avec plusieurs acteurs, et puis d'un coup, il s'est juste…énervé, et il est parti. »

« Quels acteurs, quels étaient leur rôle ? » _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Y a un film qui raconte la vie de Harry ? » _Marmonna Ron à côté de lui.

« Et bien, il a rencontré Alan Rickman, qui joue le professeur Snape et des amis à moi, qui joue les Weasley, mais il les a vu que de loin, et Jason Isaac, qui est Lucius Malfoy dans le film. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

Tandis que l'autre semblait s'agacer de plus en plus, Draco lui, s'était agrippé au combiné comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Ron s'était approché de lui et avait rapidement passé un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui ôta le combiné des mains et le fit asseoir sur le siège derrière eux.

« Demandes-lui… » La voix de Draco était faible et enroué et Ron s'approcha encore de lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Demandes-lui ce qu'il ressent pour Harry. »

« Heu, désolé de vous demander ça mais…vous ressentez quoi pour Harry exactement ? » Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas celui à qui je parlais au début. » « Peu importe alors ? »

« Je l'aime. Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là dedans bordel ! Est-ce que vous savez où il est ou pas ?! » Bien, finalement le jeune homme semblait avoir passé son seuil de calme. « Au cimetière. Harry est au cimetière. Dis-lui. J'y vais. » Marmonna encore Draco en se relevant, comme si le poids du monde avait soudainement décidé de venir peser sur ses épaules.

« Ok. Ramènes-les ici. » Ron l'embrassa légèrement et le regarda partir, tout en indiquant à son interlocuteur où il devait se rendre.

-&-

« Je croyais que tu allais bien. » Souffla Draco contre Harry, alors que celui-ci était recroquevillé, visiblement totalement ivre et en larmes devant la tombe de George Weasley. « Il est mort. » Geignit Harry en s'accrochant au blond contre lui. « Draco, George est mort. » Répéta t-il encore, comme si c'était véritablement la première fois qu'il le réalisait. Qu'il l'éprouvait.

« Oui Harry. Il est avec Fred maintenant. » Murmura Draco contre lui, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui. « Pourquoi il ne m'a pas amené avec lui? Je suis tout seul. Je ne veux pas…J'en peux plus Draco. Je suis trop fatigué. » Sanglota le brun, encore et encore.

Draco resserra encore son étreinte et sentit son ventre se tordre tandis que des larmes montaient dans ses yeux. « Et moi alors. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, de laisser Ron tout seul. Et tu sais bien, 'si tu meurs, je meurs' c'est là promesse qu'on s'est fait là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Harry. Et puis…il y a visiblement quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à toi, qui a appelé à la maison pour nous demander où tu étais. Un acteur je crois. » La voix de Draco était douce aux oreilles du petit brun qui sanglotait toujours. « Il s'appelle Daniel. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Un hoquet fit trembler Harry et il hocha la tête. « Mais ça ne sert rien et…oh mondieu Draco, il joue mon rôle. Il y a des livres qui racontent ma vie dans le monde moldu…Mais…Ce n'est pas la vérité. Et il y avait Lucius là-bas…Ils disent qu'il m'a sauvé dans la forêt. » Il se mit à rire de façon hystérique et Draco le rapprocha de lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Ils disent qu'il m'a sauvé ! » Cria t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça Harry. Oublies tout ça. Je t'en prie. Harry, tout va bien, ça va aller. »

« Non. Ca n'ira jamais bien. Je ne peux pas. Comment tu peux oublier, comment tu peux… » « Shhhhh. » Souffla Draco en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je ne peux pas. Je n'oublie pas. Mais Ron est là, et ton ami pourrait être là aussi. Il a dit qu'il t'aimait Harry. Il pourrait t'aider. »

« Non. » Pleura encore Harry. « Si. Tu dois lui dire la vérité. Pour aller mieux, s'il te plaît.

« Non. »

« Harry - Le blond caressa le visage d'Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide derrière eux.

« Harry, il est là. Il est là. »

* * *

_Et voilà. Bon ce n'est pas trés long, je sais. Mais j'avais envie de mettre la scène avec Daniel qui découvre la vérité vrai ensuite. Voilà...Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et cette fic complètement cinglé prenda fin. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je n'y réponds encore pas, j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai des partiels blancs à réviser alors... Ne m'en voulez pas._

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Bliblou_

PS: Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai publié en coé avec Na-chan 2 une nouvelle fic, TEMPUS BELLA PRENSAREQUE, qui est un retour dans le temps...et un Lucius/Harry - assez contradictoire avec cette fic, mais je suis pas du genre à me mettre à détester un personnage pour une fic que j'aurais écrite ou lu. Je vous invite cordialement à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil...Et laissez un petit message. On répond aux reviews! :)


	5. V

Titre : _Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde. _

Pairing :HP/Daniel Radcliffe – et oui, j'innoves totalement, mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop destabilisé. RW/DM – oui, désolé, ça aussi c'est assez nouveau. Mais, j'ai découvert ce couple et je les trouve mignon. Comme Ron est en plus singulièrement malléable... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Warning :Fic romance – comme d'hab' ou presque – mais relativement sombre. Avec un Happy End cependant, évidemment. Vous me connaissez.

- & -

_Et par delà le chemin, il y avait un autre monde_

**.5.**

Harry était là, devant lui, tremblant de tous ses membres et pleurant entre les bras d'un homme blond dont le visage fin et pâle, et les grands yeux gris firent froncés les sourcils du jeune acteur. Un hoquet étranglé résonna dans l'air et Daniel reporta son attention sur son petit ami et il ne pensait pas qu'un adulte pouvait pleurer autant. Mais Harry était là et c'était affreux de le voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha vivement des deux hommes au sol et s'accroupit à côté d'eux. « Harry. Hey Harry, je suis là. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. » Murmura t-il d'une voix un peu étranglé. Il n'avait pas été habitué à cela, pas dans la vie réelle en tout cas.

Et Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne fit qu'accepter la main que lui tendait Daniel et la serra, la ramenant contre lui, avec Draco. « Il ne va pas te répondre, on va rentrer à la maison et il va faire un gros dodo, ça ira mieux après. » Lui dit l'homme blond, un petit sourire triste étirant ses lèvres sur son visage pâle. Pourquoi Daniel avait-il l'impression de connaître cet homme ?

« Que…Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ? » Demanda Daniel d'une voix légèrement rauque. Il voulait tellement voir Harry sourire de nouveau qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais refaire d'erreur avec lui. Merde, Harry était une perle.

Le blond fronça un instant les sourcils et soupira. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres quelques secondes dans les cheveux d'Harry – qui semblait prêt à s'endormir – puis releva la tête. Et il sourit alors que Daniel semblait plutôt contrarier des gestes déplacés du blond. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucune chance que je te le pique. » Sourit le blond. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Continua le plus jeune, d'un ton pressé. Il s'en foutait bien finalement des gestes que pouvait avoir cet homme envers Harry. Le brun semblait aller mieux tant qu'il restait contre lui alors c'était tant mieux. Et Daniel voulait comprendre, juste comprendre.

Encore, le blond soupira. Puis finalement, fermant les yeux un instant, il fit un mouvement de la tête, entrainant le regard de Daniel sur la large pierre tombale blanche devant laquelle ils étaient assis. L'acteur se sentit un instant idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention à cela, de ne pas avoir pensé immédiatement que sûrement, Harry avait perdu quelqu'un de cher ; Il se releva et fit glisser ses yeux sur la tombe, jusqu'aux noms gravés sur la pierre.

Et vraiment, cela aurait été libérateur de pouvoir éclater de rire et d'envoyer chier Harry et ce blond-là, parce que vraiment, ça puait le canular à plein nez. Parce que Georges Weasley et Fred Weasley, et à côté d'autre Weasley, et autour des Blacks ou des Malfoy, ou encore là-bas, des Rosier ou des Nott, ne pouvaient exister. Ne pouvaient être morts et enterrés.

Il y eut encore comme un grand blanc dans l'esprit du jeune, un blanc traversé de pique de douleur, de tristesse, d'amertume et de colère.

Putain, alors voilà ? Il avait été entubé depuis le début et ce bordel marquait la fin. Ces malades avaient été jusqu'à construire un cimetière entier pour monter leur piège ? Putain, où était la caméra?

Fulminant, il se retourna vers les deux adultes – et putain, c'était des adultes, merde ! – et fut un instant surpris de les trouver debout. Harry – ou peu importe son nom maintenant – toujours dans les bras du grand blond, les yeux vaguement ouvert fixés sur la pierre derrière lui.

C'était bon maintenant, ils pouvaient tous arrêter leur cinéma.

« Où est la caméra ? » Siffla t-il en faisant un pas vers eux, une expression de colère sur son visage habituellement si souriant. Et il savait que ses yeux devaient refléter la tristesse et l'amertume comme si on venait juste de le casser avec un lourd marteau.

Putain, il était amoureux.

« Merde. » Marmonna-t-il alors que la réalité le frappait. Il était amoureux. Il baissa la tête et passa une main sur son visage. « Vous êtes vraiment des salopards. » Il se retourna et regarda un peu partout autour de lui.

« Allez ! C'est bon, sortez de là ! C'était très drôle, haha. Je suis mort de rire. Mais maintenant c'est bon. Et faudra vous expliquez avec mes patrons parce que vous leur avez fait perdre une journée de tournage pour des clous. »

Lançant un dernier regard furieux aux deux hommes qui n'avaient pas bougés, l'un ébahi, l'autre toujours dans les vapes – allez, les conneries étaient terminés maintenant -, Daniel fit demi-tour et allait atteindre déjà le petit portillon quand la voix du blond le retint.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, petit con. Et tu n'as qu'à regarder ça si tu penses vraiment que tout ce que tu vois maintenant est une farce. Et crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que ce ne soit qu'une farce ! Parce que si ça l'était, alors Fred ne serait pas mort, et George ne se serait pas suicider ! » S'exclama le blond d'une voix aussi furieuse que celle de Daniel un peu plus tôt.

L'acteur se retourna et haussa un sourcil, se rapprochant rapidement d'eux. « Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire croire que Harry Potter, Le Harry Potter des livres, avec son monde magique et tous les autres existent ? Alors que comme par hasard, je suis celui qui interprète le rôle d'Harry Potter au cinéma ? » Il eut un rire amer. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Dan'. » Murmura alors Harry, le sortant un instant de sa fureur lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'adulte tremblant sur ses jambes. Sauf que l'adulte se faisait passer pour Harry Potter, et que c'état sacrément dingue. « Laisses tomber Harry. Ou peu importe ton nom. » Il grimaça, pour éviter de juste le frapper ou pleurer et recula finalement. « Je peux pas. » Il s'étrangla. « Mais j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé. »

« Salut. »

Et il fit demi tour et s'en alla, faisant fie, ou tentant de faire fie, des sanglots de Harry qui retentirent de nouveau dans le silence du cimetière. Il allait passer le portillon lorsque lui parvint un vague murmure, et quelques secondes plus tard il était au sol, incapable de bouger ni de parler. Les yeux grands ouverts il vit arriver jusqu'à lui le prétendu Draco.

Le blond se pencha sur lui et le fusilla du regard. « Tu avais dit que tu l'aimais ! » Siffla t-il. « Si j'avais su que tu n'étais qu'un trouillard aux idées fixes, jamais je ne t'aurais permis de venir ici. Est-ce que tu sais où tu es petit con ? Cet endroit est loin d'être juste un piège pour ta petite personne. Tu es loin d'être le centre de l'univers. »

Harry était resté debout derrière, et il tanguait légèrement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses yeux se perdant sur la prairie de tombes. « Maintenant, je vais te libérer et lorsque ce sera fait, tu auras un choix. Soit tu viens avec nous, parce qu'Harry a besoin de toi, et que si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que tu puisses l'aider à être un peu heureux. Et dans le même temps, on te fera découvrir un monde totalement différent de ce à quoi tu aurais pu t'attendre après avoir joué dans ton grand film de super-héros. Soit, tu continues à refuser d'y croire, auquel cas je te mets simplement sous oubliette, y compris tes souvenirs d'Harry, et il n'y aura plus aucun problème. »

Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ? Est-ce que ce monde magique des livres pouvait réellement exister ? Est-ce que Daniel était passé entre hier et aujourd'hui dans un univers parallèle, ou bien était-il mort ?

Le blond finit par sortir un objet long de sa poche que Daniel n'eut aucun mal à étiqueter comme baguette et murmura quelques mots. Dans le même temps, le jeune acteur ressentit à nouveau ses membres et il se releva d'un bond, le cœur battant.

« Alors, ton choix ? »

* * *

_Coucou. Je sais ce n'est pas long du tout, je suis désolé. Mais je suis une sadique née alors j'ai trouvé que cette fin était parfaite. Le prochain chapitre sera potentiellement le dernier, et devrait être sensiblement plus long._

_J'espère que cette fic, pour ceux qui la lisent et l'apprécie, continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin. :) Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, et la suite ne dépends en rien de vos reviews puisque je n'y réponds pas, je terminerais cette fic quoiqu'il arrive. Tant que vous l'appréciez, peu importe le reste. :)_

_Grosse bise_

_Blibl'_


End file.
